A wireless communication system has been developed to support a higher data transmission rate in order to meet wireless data traffic demands which have continuously increased. For example, in order to increase the data transmission rate, technologies of the wireless communication system have been developed to improve spectral efficiency and increase channel capacities based on communication techniques such as an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) scheme or Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission/reception.
Meanwhile, in the wireless mobile communication system, cell-edge users experiencing a low Signal-to-Noise Ratio (SNR) of a cell boundary far from a cell center and a low Carrier-to-Interference and Noise Ratio (CINR) significantly influenced from a base station of an adjacent cell correspond to factors limiting system performance. Accordingly, technologies such as Inter-Cell Interference-Coordination (ICIC), Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and interference cancellation are developed to increase transmission efficiency of the cell-edge users.
The above described technologies have been researched in the terms of interference cancellation at a receiving side rather than interference cancellation at a transmitting side. However, an improved technology which can provide optimally increased channel capacities to the users in a cell-edge area environment is required.
Further, related arts assume that interference signals have a Gaussian distribution to perform a decoding with low complexity and mainly use a Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (QAM) scheme to make an interference signal characteristic as close as possible to the Gaussian distribution. However, since channel capacity of a non-Gaussian channel is larger than channel capacity of a Gaussian channel, it is possible to obtain higher decoding performance in the non-Gaussian channel in comparison with in the Gaussian channel if the decoding is properly performed. Accordingly, a modulation scheme to make the interference signal have a non-Gaussian characteristic is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.